Angela
by Diartems
Summary: Durant une enquête, Neal reçoit la visite d'Angela, une vieille connaissance qui semble bien le connaître. Peter est bien décidé à découvrir qui elle est. M pour la langue
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien à part Angela

* * *

><p>Neal Caffrey regardait autour de lui, la soirée semblait se passer à merveille, les mannequins s'amusaient, leurs compagnons également. La femme, Tara, qui était près de lui était stressée, elle essayait d'écouter le plus de voix possible, mais elle n'en reconnaissait aucune.<p>

Quand les agents du FBI arrêtèrent le mauvais gars, la soirée continua, malgré la grande moitié des convives qui partirent. Neal regardait la vue quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna et sourit à la nouvelle venue, avant de se figer en la reconnaissant.

- C'est une très belle soirée que vous avez organisés, monsieur. Mais dans mes souvenirs vos fêtes étaient plus réussies et il n'y avait pas d'arrestation, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Angel, je peux tout... avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'adolescente se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces afin de s'assurer qu'il était réel.

- Moz m'a tout expliqué, je ne t'en veux pas, Neal. Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas pour travailler avec le FBI, foncer tout droit dans un piège afin de revoir Kate, ça c'était le truc le plus débile que t'ais fait et je t'en veux beaucoup. encore si tu ne t'en doutais pas ça l'aurait fait, mais Moz et moi, on t'avais prévenu... dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Tu m'as manquée.

L'ex taulard s'écarta de la jeune fille afin de mieux la contemplée. Ces cheveux noirs attendaient ses épaules, sa peau aussi blanche que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux verts aussi clairs qu'avant.

- Tu n'as pas changée.

- Toi non plus, gaffe...

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais avec cela? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, les yeux brillants, cela me rappelle la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré...

- Tu devrais venir chez moi un de ces jours, pour qu'on parle du bon vieux temps.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, tu as toujours mon numéro? s'informa-t-elle.

-Je pense, mais si non, je peux demandé à Moz.

- Oui, hésite pas à m'appeler sen cas de besoin elle regarda autour d'eux avant de continuer, je pense que je devrais partir, tes nouveaux amis doivent se demander ce que tu fais. J'imagine qu'ils ont tout entendu.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant de partir, se retournant une fois pour lui faire un signe de la main.

* * *

><p>Peter et Jones discutait à propos de l'inconnue quand Neal arriva près d'eux. Ils le regardèrent intensément espérant que le nouveau consultant dirait de sa propre initiative l'histoire d'Angel, ce qu'il ne fit pas.<p>

- Neal, c'était qui? demanda son supérieur.

- Qui ça? dit innocemment le faussaire.

- Tu sais très bien de qui on parle, Angel. On a tout entendu et on aimerait une explication, exigea Peter Burke.

- C'est une ancienne connaissance, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'embarquera pas dans des vols et d'autres histoires de ce genre...

Il continua son chemin, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait quand Peter le rattrapa.

- Elle a dit que tu savais qu'il s'agissait d'un piège quand tu es allé voir Kate. Et elle ne semble pas simplement être une simple connaissance... Je n'ais pas vue sa tête, mais elle me dit quelque chose... pensa Peter tout haut.

- Peter, cela n'a rien avoir avec notre affaire, tenta d'esquiver Neal.

- Angel... Angel... murmurait l'agent du FBI, sachant que ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Finalement, il se concentra sur l'affaire.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Peter n'avait plus songé à la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'une affaire nécessite que son consultant doive aller sous couverture. Neal allait utiliser l'identité de Nick Halden. Cette identité là était spéciale, elle était la plus connue du FBI et la seule (connue) qui avait une sœur.<p>

- Angela Halden, cria tout haut l'agent Burke, coupant ce que Neal était en train d'expliquer.

Tout le monde le regarda, ce demandant ce que leur patron avait quand Jones comprit.

- Ce n'était pas une invention de ta part, Caffrey. Elle existe vraiment...

- Vous pensiez que j'avais inventé une sœur de toutes pièces? s'étonna-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué, informa-t-il.

- Elle avait quel âge quant tu es allez en prison? demanda Diana

Neal n'aimait pas cet interrogatoire soudain. Il avait espéré que le FBI oublie Angela, pendant un moment un peu plus long. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas à la fête mais plutôt chez lui directement. Cependant, si elle avait fait cela, sa "sœur" devait avoir une bonne raison. L'adolescente savait que leur conversation avait été enregistrée, mais elle avait parlé comme si elle ne l'avait pas été. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel âge elle avait. Sans doute entre seize et dix-huit maintenant. Jamais la jeune fille ne lui avait dit quelque chose de sa vie avant leur rencontre.

- Neal? demanda Peter, s'inquiétant du silence de son consultant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit celui-ci. Il faudrait peut-être retourné sur l'affaire.

Les agents présents se regardèrent mais aucun ne prit la parole, laissant Peter continuer l'interrogatoire.

- Tu as au moins une idée? insista celui-ci.

- Peter... supplia l'escroc sachant qu'il risquait de craquer et que Peter allait culpabiliser.

- Neal, s'il te plait, dit le moi.

- A vu d'œil, je dirais qu'elle a entre seize et dix-huit ans, marmonna l'agent Cruz, attirant les regards.

- Entre seize et dix-huit ans? s'exclama Peter. Mais cela veut dire qu'elle n'avait que douze ou quatorze quand je t'ai arrêté...

- Peter, écoutes, elle va très bien, elle est en parfaite santé... tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

- Patron, il faudrait peut-être que l'on se dépêche, vous pourrez parler de cela après cette affaire, coupa Diana qui sentait que cette discussion allait être mauvaise pour les deux collègues.

L'agent souffla et se concentra pour garder son calme avant de prendre la parole.

- On en reparlera une fois l'affaire finie, annonça-t-il.

* * *

><p>Neal souriait. Il souriait pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur d'ancien coéquipier d'Angela. Peter allait sans doute apprendre de nouvelle chose sur elle avant la fin de l'affaire, finalement. Simon Arm semblait bien la connaître en plus.<p>

- Cela doit faire plusieurs moi que je ne l'ai pas vue, comment va-t-elle depuis le temps? Toujours décidée à faire une carrière solo? demandait l'interlocuteur de Neal.

- Je l'ai perdue de vue, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle allait bien.

- Tu ne voudrais pas l'appelée, s'il-te-plait? Tu comprends, j'aimerais avoir son avis sur tes compétences.

Neal sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Angela.

- Angela? C'est Nick... Je suis avec Simon Arm, il voudrait te parler.

Il donna le téléphone à Arm qui le mit sur haut-parleur.

- Hey, Angela, comment vas-tu? Tu te souviens de moi?

- _Va te faire foutre, Simon. Laisse mon frère tranquille! _s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu sais, tu me dois toujours 70 000 dollars, dit Simon Arm.

Il sortit une arme de sa poche et la pointa vers Neal qui leva instinctivement ses mains et se tendit, comprenant que l'affaire allait être encore plus compliquée.

- J'ai ton frère, tu fais ce que je te dis ou je lui tire dessus. Tu sais que j'en suis capable et que je connais les meilleurs moyens pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, susurra l'homme armé.

- _Salaud, si je t'attrape et que tu as fait du mal à mon frère, je te ferais cent fois pire... _annonça Angela.

Neal frissonna en comprenant que les quatre années avaient dû être plus dur que ce qu'il pensait pour qu'elle le menace de torture. Avant, elle ne portait une arme que pour se défendre.

- Mais tu ne m'attraperas jamais, Halden. Si tu fais quoi que se soit que je n'aime pas, je t'enverrais une vidéo de ton cher frère ou tu pourras le voir souffrir de mille et une manière. Je ne le casserais pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement, menaça Arm.

- _Que veux-tu que je fasse?_ abdiqua la jeune Halden._  
><em>

Son frère fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement, elle devait donc avoir un plan. Suivant les indications silencieuses de Simon Arm, le consultant du FBI s'assit sur une chaise et se laissa se faire menotter. Arm ne vit aucune supercherie et cru qu'il avait gagné sur les deux Halden. Il sourit, fière de sa victoire et commença à donner des instructions.

- Pour commencer, je veux que tu ailles me dérober un collier, je pense que tu vois du quel je veux parler? demanda-t-il.

-_ Je vois très bien, _répondit-elle,_ mais il n'est plus exposé et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est_, annonça-t-elle.

Simon donna une gifle à Neal qui, surpris, lâcha un gémissement.

- _Je te dis la vérité, _cria l'adolescente.

- Vraiment? Désolé, ma main me démangeait, dit-il en souriant à Neal.

Ce dernier réfléchissait au moyen qu'il avait pour s'en aller. Le mieux se serait qu'il réussisse à ce que le FBI s'occupe de Simon, mais il était à court d'idée, se demandant pourquoi Angela devait 70 000 dollars à ce gars.

- Angel... commença Neal avant d'être coupé par un coup de poing.

- Tu parles pas, tu bouges pas, tu ne fais rien.

- _Connard... _les deux hommes l'entendirent respirer pour se calmer. _Je te proposes un autre arrangement, tu relâches mon frère où je donnes des infos au FBI qui te feront plongés pour plus de trente-cinq ans._

_- _Qu'est-ce que? demanda Simon Arm, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-_ Tu as une __minute_, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Bien, sûr, dit-il ironiquement. Et toi, tu as 24 heures, il s'apprêta à raccrocher mais il se ravisa et dit une dernière chose, je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de parler. Pour te punir, tu vas pouvoir entendre ton frère hurler.

- _On parie?_ s'amusa-t-elle. _Votre minute est __écoulée_._  
><em>

Neal Caffrey souriait, depuis quelques secondes il entendait des bruits de pas et des chuchotements. Mais pour le faire, il avait du tendre l'oreille. Il ne sursauta pas quand les agents du FBI entrèrent en faisant autant de bruit qu'une troupe d'éléphant. Simon cria et se plaça derrière son prisonnier, mettant le fusil sur sa tempe.

- N'avancer pas ou il meurt.

Un rire raisonna du haut-parleur, toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi Angela rigolait ainsi, ce n'était pas de la nervosité.

- _Fais-le, tu rendras service à mon frère et à moi. Aucun de nous n'est prêt pour la prison, nous préférons mourir plutôt qu'y aller. Et je préfère savoir mon frère mort qu'entre tes mains._

Arm, ne voulant pas soulager les Halden, dirigea le fusil vers la jambe du jeune homme, oubliant les agents se trouvant dans la pièce. Mais il ne tomba pas à cause du FBI, ni à cause d'une arme à feu. Un couteau se trouvait planté dans son torse, au près du cœur. Il avait mal et savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de survivre.

Neal se leva et courut vers la nouvelle venue, la prenant dans ces bras.

- Comment? demanda-t-il.

- On ne touche pas à ma famille, maintenant tout le monde dans le business le comprendra, dit-elle froidement tout en se dégageant des bras de son frère afin d'aller vers sa victime.

Elle se pencha, retira son couteau puis appuya sur la blessure en souriant.

- C'est dommage, tu vas mourir rapidement, je ne pourrais pas te voir souffrir.

L'adolescente se retourna et regarda les agents du FBI, tendant ses mains vers eux, attendant les menottes. Ce fut Peter qui les lui passa, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepter de suivre les instructions d'une mineure.

* * *

><p>Neal et Peter était dans la voiture du dernier, discutant de l'affaire.<p>

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps? demanda le premier.

- On allait entrer dans le bâtiment quand j'ai reçu un sms d'Angela nous disant de ne rien faire et de suivre ces instructions. Je n'aurais jamais accepter si je ne savais pas qu'elle parlais avec Arm et si j'avais su ce qu'elle lui ferait.

- La famille, c'est sacré, tenta de l'excusée auprès de son collègue, c'est la seule chose qu'elle a.

- Une fausse famille, une famille inventée, répliqua l'agent.

- La seule qu'elle ait, dit le faussaire avec conviction, et elle compte bien la gardée. Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour Elizabeth? demanda finalement Neal.

Peter se tût, réfléchissant à ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour la femme qu'il aimait. Beaucoup, sans doute des choses qu'il n'imaginerait pas. Il frissonna, et se concentra sur la route.

- Elle a dit que jamais elle n'irait en prison, qu'elle préférerait mourir.

- Elle n'atteindra jamais la prison, répondit calmement l'homme assit à côté de lui.

L'agent Burke fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand son téléphone sonna.

- Burke... répondit-il.

Il écouta ce que l'agent avait à dire puis, il raccrocha, respirant un bon coup avant d'annoncer une nouvelle à son coéquipier.

- Angela s'est échappée.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, à part Angela

* * *

><p>Peter était inquiet. Il repensait sans cesse à Angela depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. L'agent s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'elle n'était pas réelle, qu'elle était juste un leurre de Caffrey. A cause de lui, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule quand elle n'avait que quatorze ans au maximum. Bon, Mozzie avait sans doute veillée sur elle, mais l'agent Burke ne pensait pas qu'il était un bon exemple pour une adolescente. S'il réfléchissait bien, Neal ne l'était pas non plus, mais au moins, il existait dans le système et n'était pas un fantôme.<p>

Personne dans le service n'avait fait allusion ou mentionné la jeune fille depuis près de deux mois. Seul Neal avait des nouvelles, mais il ne l'avait pas encore revue et ne désirait pas les partagées. Et puis, personne ne lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Soit les agents n'en parlaient pas pour ne pas être obligé d'aller la retrouvée, soit ils l'avaient oubliées peu à peu, soit ils attendaient le bon moment pour en parler. Peter aurait voulu faire partie du deuxième groupe, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'Angela à sa femme, Elizabeth. Celle-ci sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui gênait son mari. Quelque chose d'inhabituel vu qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Au début, elle ne savait pas quoi penser et en avait parlé à Peter, qui lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps et à Neal, qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiété. Mais la femme de l'agent s'inquiétait chaque jour, de peur de ne pas voir son mari rentrer. Le pire, c'est quand il oubliait qu'ils avaient prévu un repas et qu'elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Oui, les criminels du Col Blanc n'étaient pas souvent agressifs et violents, mais Peter pouvait toujours tombé sur un cas dangereux. Bien sûr, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en l'épousant, mais elle avait espéré que ce sentiment s'en irait avec l'habitude. Mais il était toujours là.

Ce soir-là, Neal mangeait avec Peter et Elizabeth. Ils bavardaient et parlaient de choses banales et sans réel intérêt. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas parler de boulot pour une fois, juste de parler comme s'ils étaient amis. Neal faisait tout de fois attention à ne pas laisser échapper des informations qui pourrait lui valoir des problèmes. Quand il reçut un sms, il s'excusa et sourit en le lisant. Il se retourna pour voir des flocons de neiges qui dansaient dans le ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit. Les Burke remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu souvent leur invité sourire véritablement. Habituellement, son sourire était faux, bien qu'il faille voir le vrai sourire pour le remarquer.

C'était qui ? s'informa Peter

Une amie, répondit le consultant.

Le couple se regarda avant de décider de ne pas embêter le jeune homme avec cela, pour l'instant.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans la voiture du plus âgé, entrant de se diriger vers la maison de June dans le silence le plus total. Peter était en train de penser et Neal regardait le paysage défilé, jouant avec son GSM et ne tenant pas en place.

On pourrait passer par le parc ? demanda Neal après avoir reçu une réponse qu'il semblait attendre depuis quelques minutes.

Peter sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être couper dans ses réflexions. Heureusement, il maîtrisait le volant aussi n'eut il aucun accident. Neal ne le remarqua même pas. L'agent ne répondit pas, prenant juste le chemin pour aller à la nouvelle destination, se demandant ce que son consultant voudrait y faire.

Une fois là-bas, l'ancien escroc lui dit qu'il ne serait pas long, puis sortit et courut, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Burke ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant de voir Caffrey revenir, tremblant de froid. Il ouvrit la porte mais n'entra pas dans la voiture.

Peter, on pourrait emmener quelqu'un avec ?

Je ne suis pas un taxi, Caffrey, grommela le concerné.

Vraiment ? dit une voix de fille. Pourtant vous emmenez bien Neal où il veut….

Peter remarqua alors l'adolescente qui s'était caché derrière Neal et se tendit. Il la reconnaissait, malgré ses cheveux cachés par une capuche et les vêtements qu'elle portait qui la faisait paraître beaucoup plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il rencontra ses yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que la dernière fois, ses yeux étaient vert clairs, aussi clairs que ceux de Neal, et non noisettes. Il remarqua que ses lèvres bougeaient mais il n'entendit dit rien. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement ouvrir la portière arrière et de s'installer en soufflant dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffées.

Mais… commença l'agent du FBI.

Qui ne dit mot consent, lui sourit la jeune fille.

Neal eut un petit rire et referma la porte, heureux de se retrouver au chaud. Il regardait Peter avec amusement.

Dîtes moi, Suits, vous comptez gober des mouches ? Parce que là, vous êtes bien partit…

L'agent referma sa bouche, remarquant qu'elle l'appelait de la même manière que Mozzie et décidant de ne pas relever le ton moqueur qu'elle utilisait pour lui parler.

Attachez vos ceintures, finit-il par dire, heureux qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait fait.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer la nouvelle passagère. Avant de démarrer, il mit sa main là où devait se trouver son badge et fut rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas présent. Il n'était donc pas dans l'obligation d'arrêter la fille qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il était une bête rare en voie d'extermination. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une odeur de bois brûlés et en conclu qu'elle avait dû faire un feu pour se réchauffer un peu.

Vous n'allez rien faire d'illégale ? tenta de s'informer Peter une fois arrivé.

Angela rigola avant que Neal ne puisse répondre.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vous le dirait si c'était le cas, on informerait le FBI ?

Peter regarda les deux escrocs rentrer dans la luxueuse maison, décidant qu'il était temps pour parler de la famille Halden à sa femme.

La famille en question monta chez Neal et Angela inspecta les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ? demanda son frère.

Je ne voulais pas tomber sur un agent du FBI, fut la réponse.

C'est raté, souris Neal. Et ? interrogea-t-il, sachant qu'il y avait plus.

Et c'est tout.

Il haussa les épaules, espérant qu'elle savait qu'il était toujours là pour elle en cas de besoin. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir cette nuit et il regrettait l'époque où ils se disaient tout, où il avait vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle était sa petite sœur. Maintenant, quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression de voir une étrangère. Il ne savait pas si c'était elle ou lui qui avait le plus changé.

Ce qu'Angela ne voulait pas dire, c'était qu'elle avait peur de passer du temps avec son ancien partenaire. Elle avait peur qu'il voie à quel point elle avait changée, elle avait peur qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il découvrirait. Mais elle avait aussi peur que la prison l'ait affecté, qu'il ne soit plus le même. Mais cela, elle l'avait déjà compris quand elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils se rendent compte que le lien qui les unissait avait disparu. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de faire partir ses peurs.

Je peux prendre une douche ? s'informa-t-elle.

Bien sûr, fait comme chez toi.

Il regretta ses mots quand elle tourna le dos. Il se souvenait qu'avant, elle mettait de la musique et commençait à chanter. Si elle savait chanter juste, il ne s'en serait jamais plein, mais là, elle massacrait les chansons. Le pire, c'est qu'elle changeait souvent de style de musique. Ce qui fit qu'il n'écoutait plus de musique car à chaque fois, il repensait à sa sœur quand elle chantait. Le pire, c'était sans doute quand elle commençait à chanter dans une autre langue. Pourtant, elle était douée pour apprendre les langues et elle en connaissait pas mal pour son âge. Elle parlait parfaitement l'anglais, le français et l'italien. Elle avait un peu plus de mal pour l'espagnol, le portugais et le néerlandais. Du moins, avant qu'il aille en prison. Il alla s'asseoir à table, lisant un dossier pour le FBI, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui des rues de New-York et de la douche. Aucun chant. L'ancien criminel soupira, se rendant compte qu'il ne la connaissait plus, il maudit silencieusement Peter pour les avoirs séparés et recommença à lire la même phrase pour la cinquième fois.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que quand il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'étira et chercha Angela du regard, le jeune homme la trouva dehors, sur la terrasse, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Neal sourit néanmoins, se rappelant de la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille avec de la neige.

_Cela devait faire quatre ou cinq mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et trois mois qu'ils avaient décidé que ce serait plus facile pour les affaires si Angela, ou plutôt Théa, vivait avec eux. Mozzie et lui ne connaissait que le prénom Théa pour leur nouvelle équipière. C'était le nom le plus court qui lui était venu en tête la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Neal. Les deux savaient que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais qu'est-ce qu'un nom quand il est si facile d'en changer ?_

_Mozzie et elle étaient sortis faire du repérage, laissant Neal dormir. Il avait neigé durant la nuit et le chauve avait découvert que Théa n'avait presque jamais touché de neiges de sa vie. Elle s'amusait à essayer d'attraper des flocons avec ses mains et les regardaient fondre au contact de sa peau comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Neal dormait toujours quand ils revinrent._

_On devrait le réveillé, murmura le petit homme._

_Laisse-moi faire, demanda Théa._

_Il accepta et alla s'occuper d'autre chose, s'imaginant qu'elle allait le faire doucement. Quand il fut sorti de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Le paranoïaque entendit son ami crié et arriva le plus vite possible, mais il se figea quand il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Neal courrait après Théa qui rigolait. De la neige se trouvait dans les cheveux du jeune homme, sur son pyjama et sur les draps du lit. Elle commençait déjà à fondre et la fenêtre, grande ouverte laissait entrer le froid mordant. Mozzie avait l'impression de voir deux enfants. Soit de véritables amis, soit un frère et une sœur. Il sourit, une idée germant dans son esprit._

_Allez les enfants, venez manger._

_Neal se figea à son tour, le regarda avec de grands yeux puis regarda la jeune fille qui avait arrêté de rire. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils furent pris ensemble d'un fou rire. Mozzie se rendit compte que sa vie ne serait plus jamais calme et tranquille. Déjà quand il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il se doutait que cela serait un tournent dans sa vie, mais là… c'était un changement total._

Nick ! cria Angela qui venait de le voir, le ramenant au temps présent. Viens voir !

Le faussaire sortit, frissonnant quand le vent glaciale s'infiltra dans ses vêtements pour aller jusqu'à sa peau.

Alors ? demanda la jeune fille, fière de son travail.

Je… essaya de dire l'ancien prisonnier. Tu…

Oui ? sourit-elle innocemment, sachant que ce n'était pas le froid qui enlevait les mots à son frère, bon, peut-être que le froid jouait un rôle, mais pas le plus important.

L'ex-escroc soupira, secouant sa tête doucement, comme s'il réprimait un petit enfant.

Tu es incroyable, finit-il par dire.

Mais toi aussi frérot ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de lui jeter une boule de neige en plein visage.

Ils commencèrent une bataille, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il commençait à geler et qu'ils n'étaient pas habillés contre des températures basses. Quand ils arrêtèrent, Angela alla vérifier que son œuvre d'art était intact, puis elle rentra et chercha des vêtements chauds. Elle prit finalement une chemise de son frère pour la nuit. Et redéposa les affaires qu'elle avait déjà emprunter à son ancien partenaire du crime.

Tes cheveux sont gelés, fit remarquer Neal.

Bravo, je vois que le FBI n'engage pas que des imbéciles, dit amèrement l'horrible chanteuse.

Angel'… commença le plus âgé.

Désolé, se reprit-elle avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Je suis fatiguée, je peux dormir où ?

Prends mon lit.

Elle lui dit bonne nuit et ne lui parla plus, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Avant d'aller dormir à son tour, Neal alla voir si elle allait bien et remit remonta sa couverture pour que tout son corps soit protégé à part la tête.

Quand Mozzie arriva le lendemain matin, vers 5 heures, il réveilla doucement son ami.

Moz' ? demanda celui-ci à moitié endormi. Tu as du nouveau ?

Oui, répondit simplement le concerné. Je vois qu'elle a retenu la leçon, dit-il.

Caffrey se demanda de quoi voulait parler l'homme quand il remarqua qu'il regardait dehors.

Oui, fit Neal en souriant au souvenir de la veille.

Les deux complices s'assirent à la table, ne remarquant pas le sourire aux lèvres d'Angela. Oui, pensa-t-elle, elle avait appris la leçon. Et même si réveillé Neal avec de la neige était très drôle, il s'était vengé. Pas la première fois, mais la deuxième. En même temps, qui aimerait se faire réveiller deux jours d'affiler de la même manière ?

_La deuxième fois, l'escroc décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose car il s'entait que Théa était capable de recommencer tant qu'il y aurait de la neige le matin. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la réveillée avec de la neige. D'abord parce que ce ne serait pas original et qu'il était sûr que cela ferait très plaisir à l'enfant, mais surtout parce qu'elle se réveillait automatiquement avant lui, bien que cela devait quelques semaines qu'elle se réveillait de plus en plus tard. Mais toujours avant lui. Pourtant il se réveillait vers 6h30 automatiquement. Il savait que les premières nuits que la jeune fille avait passé ici, cela avait été des nuits blanches._

_Il eut donc une idée de génie (sur le moment). Il attendit qu'elle prenne sa douche pour retirer l'eau chaude. Il s'était dit : puisque je veux me venger, autant faire en sorte qu'elle ne chante pas. Mais il y avait quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé, le cri de quand l'eau chaude passerait à glaciale. Un cri tellement perçant que Mozzie et lui crurent que quelqu'un était en train d'égorgée une fillette. Cette fillette l'avait très mal pris mais accepta le fait qu'elle l'avait méritée. Cependant, la lueur dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon pour ses coéquipiers. Une heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus une bouteille d'alcool dans leur appartement qui leur servait de planque. Plus de vins, plus de whiskey, plus de bière, plus rien. Neal et Mozzie décidèrent donc de changer le lieu de rendez-vous avec leur contact._

_Deux heures après que le soleil ne se soit couché, les deux plus jeunes du groupe se retrouvèrent donc dans un bar avec des hommes saouls et des femmes cherchant à se faire de l'argent. Neal n'aimait pas spécialement cette ambiance, mais pour l'enfant c'était pire et l'escroc commençait à regretter sa vengeance. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se leva quand un bras la retint._

_Bonsoir, désolé pour le retard, une affaire qui a pris plus de temps._

_Neal c'était levé et s'était placé devant le nouveau venu, lui intimant de relâcher sa coéquipière par le regard. L'homme sourit et leva ses mains, en signe de reddition._

_Vous avez la bague ? _

_Vous avez l'argent ? répondit sèchement la jeune fille qui voulait partir au plus vite._

_L'échange se fit sans problème et ils sortirent rapidement, entendant qu'une bagarre commençait. Théa sortit le portefeuille d'une femme qui se trouvait là-bas et sourit à Neal quand il lui dit qu'elle devrait arrêter de faire ça._

_Que veux-tu ? répondit-elle. Les habitudes restent, voler l'aidait à se sentir mieux et à oublier l'ambiance pesante de ce bar._

Angela n'avait plus jamais réveillé Neal avec de la neige, et surtout, elle ne l'avait plus jamais réveillé deux fois de suite de la même manière. Dès que Neal se réveillait avant elle, il la réveillait, ne se gênant pas pour faire des réveils brusques. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils se réveillaient tous les deux avec seulement quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes de différence. Ils ne pouvaient donc plus se réveillé. Ce jeu les avait rapprochés énormément.

Peter risque de bientôt arrivé, entendit-elle.

La voix de Neal la ramena sur Terre. Elle vit qu'il était devant elle, lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Où est… ?

Mozzie ? finit son frère. Il est partit il y a dix minutes. Tu rêvassais.

La jeune fille rougi, mais fut heureuse en même temps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Elle s'étira, pris le thé et se leva.

Quand Peter arriva, il ne restait plus que Neal. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu changer.

Qu'est-ce que ? demanda le gestionnaire en voyant les vitres pleines de neiges.

Oh, ce n'est rien, nous nous sommes un peu amusé, c'est tout.

Mais l'agent Burke remarqua une forme et il voulut aller voir ce que c'était. Il vit que sur une chaise face à une table, dehors, se trouvait une forme qui aurait pu ressembler à un être humain si elle avait des jambes. Il avait neigés durant la nuit, aussi la neige compacte était devenue aussi solide que de la glace. Cette forme, c'était la forme d'un homme les bras croisés sur la table, avec la tête dessus. Le visage, tourner vers la droite permettait de voir des ressemblances avec Neal. Peter fut étonné de voir les détails qui se trouvaient sur la neige, bien qu'un peu effacé à cause du vent.

C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Je lui dirais. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux, dit le consultant plus pour lui-même que pour son collègue.

Où est-elle ? demanda l'agent sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Elle fait du shopping, répondit Neal en rentrant à l'intérieur.

La réponse étonna Peter qui regarda l'homme en face de lui pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Mozzie était venu informer son partenaire que l'appartement qu'occupait Angela avait brûlé, à cause d'un gars s'étant endormi avec une cigarette à la main. Heureusement, elle se trouvait dehors quand l'incendie commença. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait probablement morte. Mais n'étant revenu que récemment aux Etats-Unis, elle n'avait pas mis à jour ses planques.

Dis-moi, Caffrey, l'agent coupa les pensées de celui-ci, c'est quoi la vraie couleur des yeux d'Angela ?

Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'escroc.

Je me demandais si ces yeux verts clairs, c'étaient une invention pour vous faire passer frère et sœur.

Elle met très souvent des lentilles, elle préfère les brunes. Elle trouve que ces yeux sont trop reconnaissables. Je n'ai vu sa vraie couleur que la première fois où je suis venu la réveillée.

Neal sourit à se souvenir.

Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent au FBI, aucun des deux ne firent mentions de la jeune fille.


End file.
